


军阀、病毒和感染者

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 未来战士慎穿越到源计划时空把源计划劫带走的故事
Relationships: Shen/Zed (League of Legends)
Kudos: 2





	军阀、病毒和感染者

**Author's Note:**

> 参考了一些银翼杀手和官方小说猫、老鼠和霓虹耗子  
全文近3w……废话有点多的

劫慎-军阀、病毒和感染者

劫的眼前有樱花飘落。粉色的花瓣像蝴蝶一般轻盈的在半空中飘荡着，空气中似乎弥漫着浅淡的花香。他摊开手心，等待着一片柔软落下，只是还未等它们落到他手指屈起才能触碰的位置，就因为沾上了星星点点的火光而迅速焚化成了散在风中的灰烬。

劫眯了眯眼睛。高举在眼前的指尖缝隙里隐约能看见一个模糊不清的影子。

手持双刀的武者站在逐渐凋零的樱树旁，佝偻的树影后是被黑焰所吞没的残破庙宇。业火摇曳于干燥的北风之中，试图将一切燃烧殆尽。

黑色的武者亦步亦趋的在尘土飞扬的大地上走着，似乎在朝劫所在的方向靠近，又仿佛是在后退。他举起手臂，动作看似要挥刀劈砍，可实际上刀刃尚未出鞘。

他的脸在晦暗的光阴中模糊不清，面具的棱角和他本人的脸逐渐重合。

这人到底是谁？

这是来自被重新组装利用的升级模组原主人的记忆，还是他本人的记忆？

“你感觉如何？”伴随着机械发声器独有的微弱电流声，卡特琳娜例行公事般冰冷的声音在劫不远处的地方响起。因为这个浑身上下被崭新的模组所覆盖的特种军阀不可能存在于劫、或者一个被格式化过的新型功能插件的内存库里，所以他判断这次漫长的修复手术已经结束了。

劫睁开了眼睛。即使现在他根本不需要通过“眼睛”这种人类的器官观察和感知世界，他还是保留了曾经身为人类的一些习惯。链接能源炉心的人工高级系统正在急速运转，将解析出来的数据流输入了他那已经几乎全机械化的大脑。比起完全掩盖在合金头盔下的，已经和装饰物没什么两样的眼珠，安装在他脖子两侧的鳃状传感器才是更加可靠的外界信息接收所。尽管他不曾感到疲惫和困乏，他依然扭了扭脖子和肩膀，高分子聚乙烯构成的人工关节象征性的发出了喀喀的响声。

“这次更新持续了多久？”劫无视了看护者的警告，推开了高悬在他头顶上的机械手臂和注射管。他稍微用了一些蛮力，把自己从一堆连接着中心电脑的数据插管中拔了出来，“Error”的警告在一瞬间铺满了一旁的显示屏。劫无视了震耳欲聋警报声，悠然自得的离开了试验台，路过开放性能量池的时候还把嵌在桡骨上的高频能量战刃放进里面盛放着的修复用能量液中滤了两下，荧光色的流体很快就填满了刀面上的细小凹槽。

“约莫一转的时间。不幸中的万幸是你的记忆库没有受到直接损坏，虽然G/NETIC的大多数人都是早该被扔去编外废区的一堆破铜烂铁，但即使是残次品，依旧可以靠数量优势取胜。你不应该一个人去的……PROJECT为了修复你这次出战所造成的损伤，甚至提前动用了还没有完成测试兼容性的模组。”

“一条忠心耿耿的豺狼。”劫特意面朝卡特琳娜的方向检查着自己的那双高频能量战刃，逐渐离子化的刀片正在缓慢的凝聚出一个锋利的形状，“到底是什么让‘失望的’离开了PROJECT的你又回到这里？”

“我只是想要欣赏一下，PROJECT是如何把一个险些被粒子核心光束手枪打了个稀巴烂的改造人首领从回炉重造的危急中解救出来的。整整一转的时间……呵呵。“卡特琳娜玫瑰红的嘴唇里逸出几次尖酸刻薄的笑声，听起来和用她的合金指甲刮玻璃的声音没什么两样，”他们应该检查一下，你的脑袋里的那条保险丝是不是在单独行动之前就被烧断了。”

这次重组的时间比他预想中的要久的多。在清醒之后，劫需要面对的不仅是屈辱失败的事实，还有一个像双掷开关般随心所欲切换阵营却还不知羞耻的数落自己的旧识，这都让他觉得核心内温正在急速升高。只有安装了新模组这件事让劫稍微有些宽慰，可以让他不那么在乎卡特琳娜的风言风语。

另一个分走了他程序运算空间的，则是那段在他意识即将回归之前流入脑中的模糊影像。

劫有些好奇对方的身份：身体里机械的那一部分会把这个因为好奇而产生的“兴趣”识别为无意义的乱码，但是对他人类的那一部分来说，他能够接受这个随机出现的“一时兴起”，并认真的考虑他有没有时间去发掘隐藏在碎片记忆之后的真实——在任务栏空空如也的时候，劫甚至可以把调查黑色武士身份的优先级调高。只要能离开这个乌烟瘴气的研究所，他去哪儿都可以。  
在确认身上的模组运作正常之后，劫便径直的经过了抱着手臂靠在墙边的卡特琳娜，往研究室的出口处走去。

意识到自己被无视了的卡特琳娜立刻站直了身体。她语音播放器里传递出来的声音似乎变得稍微急促了一些： “刚才我也说过了。你身上的模组还处在测试阶段，所以你现在要做的事情就是留在基地，好好的配合研究组做完后续的观察记录。”

“不可能，”劫用毫无波动起伏的声音说道，“没有人能强迫我留在任何地方。”

“我就知道你会这么说，”卡特琳娜钢玻璃遮光镜里隐隐透出两道锐利的红色激光，“你属于只有强制断电的时候才能安静的在充电板上呆上那么千分之一转时间的战斗狂——因为只有把旧的硬件打坏了，才有借口不断地进行更新迭代。”

劫的语音处理器里发出一声短小的嗤笑声。他的同事很擅长利用她尚且保留的一些女人专属的聪明把戏，比如擅自猜测他人某种行为背后的动机，然后再狂妄的将这种猜想作为既定事实陈述出来。

劫对总是模仿经验主义推算他想法的人工智能和自以为是的人类没有好感，而卡特琳娜还是它们的升级融合版，自然是让劫厌恶至极。因此他目前所有对卡特琳娜说的话，都只是建立在“必须”的基础上，“既然你知道，就快点把出入口的权限给我撤了。或者如果你也想找个借口更新一下你自己的系统，我不介意帮你一把。”

“那大可不必你费心。一是我觉得现在身上的系统还够我用几个循环，二是PROJECT为了不让你留在这里生锈，确实给你安排了相应的任务。”卡特琳娜用拔高的音调说出来的话，明确的被劫的中央处理器分到了刺耳的杂音的列表。他正在试图用过滤器让它听起来顺耳一些，顺便将手上的高频能量武器切换到了战斗形态。

在劫因为开始充能而逐渐发出橘红色闪光的战刃带来的压迫感之下，卡特琳娜终于舍得调整了她发声器外放音频的音量，“我想你应该听说过卡达·烬，就是那个被全城通缉的增强体黑客。中心向PROJECT提交了支援申请，他们觉得那个刚从下城晋升上来的执法官不怎么靠谱……尽管她成功的从一次和对方的正面交锋中活着回来了，但中心的警务系统依然偶尔能捕捉到对方的生命讯号。”

“卡达·烬……”劫试图检索他的记忆里是否留有相关的信息。他觉得这个名字莫名的熟悉，就像那个不知名的黑色武士一样。他们之间像是由一根透明的蛛丝黏结着，链接十分微弱，但是确实存在。

“追捕一只老鼠可能无法让你享受到狩猎强者的快感。但你要明白，这已经是公司让步的结果。只要你把身上携带的武器重新注册一次，获取新的通行证，就可以出去呼吸一点新鲜空气了。”  
最纯粹的空气只能在中心里用于紧急处理的封闭宇宙舱的气泵里找到。上城区的空气不见得比在它下面的接引市场和下城区要好多少，光污染甚至更加严重。

劫对卡特琳娜的讥讽无动于衷。在与组织终端进行了短暂的数据交汇以完成通行证更新之后，他迅速的通过了位于出入口的红外扫描仪检测，朝连接中心和接引市场的升降机大步走去。

“希望你能在废堆里找到属于你的好运。”卡特琳娜最后的祝福在自动门闭合之前勉强传到了劫的语音接收器里。

在劫搭乘着的升降梯已经亮起了到达底部的指示灯之后，卡特琳娜看着人去椅空的试验台，长吁一口气，“他可终于把这块地方腾出来了。”

随后她回身对着一个银白色的机器人说道：“iBlitzcrank-11，把下一批列表上的志愿试验品带过来。”

劫穿过拥挤的人潮和散发着机油味的倾盆大雨，来到了霓虹迷宫的深处。

和一般上层居民有所不同，劫实际上很熟悉废堆的生态环境。化工废料的堆砌物有时候会阻塞住原本就不太宽阔的小路，大意的一脚踩上的话，表面的保护膜层很有可能被藏在里面的酸性溶液给锈蚀掉，所以每前进一步都要格外小心。

频繁的城区重整重来没有给过废堆有充足的的时间消化处理完上一个循环产生的垃圾。但生活在废堆的人反倒对龟速运行的清洁系统心存感激。这些被上面城区倾泻而下的废弃物被他们视为天空的恩赐。毕竟通过寻找和组装新的模组获得力量而爬到上城区的事例偶尔还是会发生，只要敢于冒着生命危险在被正处于爆破阶段的地段下方等待，就有更大的机会寻得奇迹。

当然，也有本身就处在上层区域的人，因为种种疯狂的执念而选择徘徊于此。劫曾经是他们的一员，而如今在中心的通缉令已经被情报网广而散之的情况下，卡达·烬的活跃范围很大程度上也被限制在了这个中心情报系统都鞭长莫及的法外之地。

劫抱着碰运气的想法，在多个新形成的废堆据点游走。他遇到了许多对他一身几乎是闪着光的崭新模组垂涎三尺的废堆居民。他们多数衣不蔽体，裸露出来的皮肤也有部分是被经过劣质手法镶嵌和改造的黯淡金属涂层覆盖，机械义肢亦是残破不堪，很多时候本该藏在内部与核心纠缠的电线和晶体管都直接垂在带着酸味的空气里。

这些半机械半人类的造物失败品只有混沌的眼睛里印出劫的身影时，才会闪过转瞬即逝的贪婪，这就是唯一能证明他们不是死物的证据。

很快的，劫意识到有另外一道与掺杂着不切实际的虚无妄想的濒死眼神毫无相似之处的目光正紧跟着自己。目光的主人犹如贴在海面上疾行的海鸟，收紧在腹间的蹼状足部只有在劫看似放松的在眺望远方时才会降落到他的身上。

这带给劫的倒不是什么被脉冲步枪的瞄准镜捕捉到自己身形的压迫感。蜻蜓点水般不着痕迹的接触，暗示着对方的小心谨慎，甚至是优柔寡断。即便这一个带有目的性的跟踪，但是劫却完全无法从自己稍微有点动作就立刻消失的视线里推理出监视者的意图。

在反侦查方面，劫能确信卡达·烬应该能做的更好，何况他也从不如此拖泥带水。因此如果他们其中一方感知到了另一人的存在，战争就应该爆发了。

为了找个理由引出藏在影子里的人，劫选择大摇大摆的站到一个即将重整的空地里。这片区域相较一些过于拥挤的巷角和方楼更加宽阔，方圆之内全部都是铺得平整的玻璃碎片，像是一面巨大的镜子般反射着来自四面八方的霓虹灯光，将劫的身边照得灯火如昼。

他就站在那里，等待着最终的数字合成音播报重整开始的时刻来临。

随着巨大齿轮转动发出的轰鸣声，巨大的阴影遮蔽了天空一隅。一些松动的钢筋和碎石已经随着重力的牵引脱离了脱离了它们原本应该存在的位置，从天而降，重重的砸在劫的脚边，激起一片由碎玻璃构成的琳琅水花。

很快的，巨大的广告牌和黯淡无光的霓虹灯管也带着松动的螺丝和接合电线的残骸由空中跌落。无数因为剧烈撞击发出的可怖轰鸣声在劫身边此起彼伏的响起，可他依旧无动于衷，像是一个失去感官的人或者断电的机器，即使世界末日来临亦能置若罔闻。

劫总不能永远幸运。只是单纯的站在逐渐崩塌的城市之影下方的话，迟早有一天会被天降之物吞噬。没过多久，震耳欲聋的爆破声开始响起，一个巨型的混泥钢块应声落下，奔着劫的脑袋坠了过去。在它即将给劫带来灭顶之灾时，一道蓝光如闪电般掠过他的眼底，那可以被视为威胁生命的坠落物瞬间被劈成两半，随后分开落到了劫的身旁两侧。

劫头盔上的倒三角顷刻亮起了猩红的电子光。他迅速的激活了脉冲旋转模块，亮出了他战意高昂的红色战刃冲向了那个还未落地的异端来客。  
骤然缩紧的瞳孔昭示着劫的猎物此时正有些不知失措。对方显然没有预料到劫会突起杀意，他之前还想着要如何在城区完全重组之前把劫拖到安全地带。

无暇思考对方暴起的缘由，被迫显现身形的观测者只能专心于应对如狂风骤雨般紧凑密集的进攻。踉跄的脚步让他无法握紧手中的巨剑，只能迅速的后撤和沉默的杀手拉开距离。

为了躲避降临频率加快的空中坠物，武士有些狼狈的踩着落下的碎石块向半空跃去。他还要分神去应对劫对着他应接不暇的死角进行的缜密攻击，对方甚至还能使用固态烟伪造出和自己本体相近的分身对他发动多角度的进攻，一时刀光剑影纠缠得难舍难分。

虽然一直处于上风，但劫很快的意识到，他没办法在这个有着极其丰富战斗经验的对手上占到更多的便宜。即使好几次与钢筋瓦块擦肩而过，对方依然将防守做得滴水不漏，所以劫能听见的永远是刀剑相碰的清脆击打声，而不是能够令他感到愉悦的机甲碎裂声。

随着雷鸣般的爆炸声逐渐弱去，城市中心耸立最后一栋高楼也应声解体。在最后关头，一直在进行完美防御的武者终于露出了一丝破绽。他仅由纳米纤维制成的足袋包裹的脚踩到了一块尖锐的金属突刺上，让他暂时的失去了平衡，因此被劫从早就失去合金玻璃窗防护的大开窗口里踹进了一栋废弃写字楼，然后重重的撞到了里面的一个楼柱上。

灰烬和尘土还在不断的从残破的天花板上落下，遮掩了武士本来就因为体力透支而不太清明的视野。他重重的咳嗽了几声，还未来得及平复激烈起伏的胸腔，便被劫把掐住了脖颈。

武士看见影子杀手举起了他手中的高频能量战刃，喉间含糊出一声意义不明的轻笑，像是一颗滴落在劫的语音接收器上的雨珠。被机甲面具遮盖了半张脸的他唯一露在外面的蓝色眼睛安静的看了劫一会儿，然后轻轻的垂下。

劫意欲刺向对方眼球的刃尖顿了顿。他把尖端的部分往下偏了一点，如愿以偿的听到面具碎落在地的声音。

“……你是谁？”

异端来客有一张棱角分明的面庞，被锋刃划伤的伤口正缓缓的渗出的带着铁锈味的红色液体。武士被细腻汗水布满的鼻翼正微微翳动着，半阖的眼睑下方的凹陷被浅浅的皱纹填满，原本掩藏在黑色机甲面具之下的嘴唇正因为血氧浓度不足而呈现出病态的白。  
他是在哪里见过他吗？为什么看着这张普通人类的脸上流露出的疲惫会让他有种莫名的失落感。劫可不记得他的程序里有相关的代码，这种情绪波动这对他来说就是更像是情感调解器中一个未知的漏洞。

即使本体的机能和刚才打斗的时候相比显示出了断崖式的下降，武士依然有着一双炯炯有神的眼睛。那里面似乎有蓝色的火焰在燃烧着，与之对视的瞬间，劫便觉得自己全身上下所有的防御镀层突然变得透明了起来，埋藏在重重线路之下的核心像是被窥探了一般，让他紧张得下意识的开启了防火墙。他的的体温同时在因不可控力而在逐渐升高，这导致他体内的涡轮散热器正因超速运转而发出蜂鸣声。劫甚至分不清是他身体某一部分的电路被烧出了电火花，还是对方眼底的幽蓝色火焰凭空烧到了他的身上。

是意识入侵吗？不，不可能。对方狼狈不堪得连调和自己的呼吸都做不到，该如何完成入侵他这般完美的PROJECT战士这种精细的操作？

劫随后开启的反侦查扫描证实了他的想法。他收获的不过是一堆漂流在数据海之中的无意义乱码。对方的防卫系统倒是比想象中要更加靠谱，至少在短时间内只凭借劫一个人是无法攻破的。

即使无法黑进对方的武装机甲的控制系统，通过最直观的观察劫也清楚，对方所用的武器亦不是由PROJECT任意一家研究厂制造的东西。在他看起来颇为笨重的双刀如同亘古的冶炼制品，可它们这样的旧时代产物竟能在削铁如泥的高周波刀下保持完整的形状，实在是令人难以相信。

但武士身上依旧有一些让他看上去像个笑话的装饰品，比如防御性比上城区的空气过滤器还要糟糕的面甲，红底金纹的棉质围脖，还有薄底的人造纤维足具。即使他身上还穿着其他正经的机甲，这些轻武装依旧让他在劫的眼里几乎不配称之为一个战士。

整个城市都被由PROJECT所创造的升级与进化的唯一法则所掌控，他们垄断了整个研发，批量制造，分配，甚至回收的完整生产链，即便是想要脱离编制反过来对体系造成威胁的他方势力，也得不断的利用非法手段获取新的数据块，通过自我升级来保持战斗力。

在这个城市里，无法利用足够的数据块升级，因此而被人体极限所束缚的，苟延残喘在进化链底端的旧种在废堆里如随处可见的被遗弃之物一样常见。他们常常因为过于落后而被排除在数据块猎手的视野范围之外。劫甚至不屑于执行与他们相关的抹除任务——他已经有好几转的时间没有闻到过血的腥味了，毕竟一堆由数据块堆砌而成的改造人在被切掉脑袋的时候只会喷他一身的机  
油。

这样就使得这个异端来客的存在非常的诡异：旧人类的肉体，和外源的机械化武装，两者竟然能在PROJECT所创造的城市里如此自然的融合为一体，这让劫稍微有些在意其身份和目的。  
劫自认为已经给了对方足够多的时间喘息，但他的询问对象似乎并没有表现出想要回答他的问题的样子。比起警惕于一个拿着刀架在自己脖子上的人，他花了更多的注意力在提防于可能隐藏在他们身边一片死寂中的其他危机。

武士的直觉非常的灵敏：二次解体的炸弹几乎是在他猛地睁眼的瞬间开始倒数。他蔚蓝色的瞳孔捕捉到了隐蔽于残垣断瓦深处的爆破指示灯发出的红光，在发现它骤然加快闪烁的频率之后，便倏然从废墟之中起身，反手擒住了劫的手臂，在冲击波迫近到他们身边之前，携他离开了废弃的大楼。

巨大的混泥土建筑物轰然坍塌，一时间尘土飞扬，遮掩了从四面八方赶过来想要一窥究竟的拾荒者的视线。从上城区倾泻而下的暴雨一时半会之间亦无法压下弥漫在空气中的放射性微尘和斑驳光雾。身在喧嚣中央的劫则需要通过红外传感器，才勉强捕捉到在与自己一齐离开危楼之后，试图借助楼梯崩塌产生的烟霾作为障眼法离开的猎物的身影。

对方犹如一头灵巧的鹿，迅敏的穿梭在由钢筋水泥构建而成的银灰色丛林之中，指在缓慢移动转轴的保卫系统监控器里留下难以捕捉到的黑色影子。

劫罕见的对战斗和虐杀之外的事情产生了兴趣。他迫切的想知道，对方作为一个不完美的改造人，极限在何处。

他的核心因为亢奋而在急速升温，在逼近过热的临界点时堪堪保持住了身为猎手的耐心和理性。劫最终选择沿途踩着由对方脚底的伤口留下的暗红色路标有条不紊的匀速前进，与对方保持了一个让其以为有能够逃脱的希望而极力奔驰，又能让他自己随心所欲的决定是否需要立刻上去做个了断的安全距离。

迷宫一般的废墟里不同的区域都展现出相似的景象，被碳色碎渣和金属裂片所覆盖的灰色土地上没有驻扎着任何用于指明方向的路。与其他第一次来便迷失了自我的普通上城区居民相比，对方毫不犹豫的疾行向前，此时便给了劫有一种他很熟悉废堆生态地形的错觉。

然而继续往这个方向走，他们很快就会抵达城市的边缘。那是废堆和荒土交接的地方，有由无数PROJECT制造的巡逻无人机布下的天罗地网。不管是活物还是死物，任何贴近边界的东西都会被扫描和记录，一旦被中枢系统认定为潜在危险因子，激光导弹就会自动锁定目标并将其原地销毁。

对赢得这场追逐战志在必得的劫放慢了些许脚步。他的目标已经在牢实坚固的碳纤维蜂格网前停了下来，因此已没有必要再继续保持着所谓的安全距离。

“好好谈谈吧。从自我介绍开始？”劫落到了边界不远处一个由一堆破损义肢堆砌而成的小山上，受到挤压的塑料合金外壳正随着他的动作发出低沉的悲鸣。

他有太多想要问的问题了，由虚拟数据合成的对话框正一个接着一个的从他的脑子里弹出来。

他是谁，为什么跟踪自己，为什么想要救他，为什么又要逃跑……

武士终于转过了身。他的身形和面庞被雨丝所模糊，只有眼睛在漆黑的夜里闪着荧蓝色的光芒，像一颗只存在古早纪录影像里的星星。他以一种介于机械合成音和普通男低音之间的声音，缓缓开口道： “我为寻找能够加入我的军队的士兵而进行时空旅行，是一个时空跃迁者。慎是我的名字，如果你需要一个代称的话。”

“……这段话里我只接收到了你的名字，和你不属于这里的信息。”劫头盔上的PROJECT指示灯亮了一下。他本来正试图获取权限修改附近巡逻的无人机的闲置指令，现在还得分点精力消化对方话语里所包含的巨大信息量。

不是每一个被他追杀的目标，都会以向他提出邀请作为遗言的开端。更何况现在比起直接将这名叫做慎的武士击倒，通过拆卸他身上的装备来获得随后的解析资料，劫更想他多亲口说一些关于为何他要作为一个降临者来到PROJECT，并暗中观察他的理由。

“我希望这不是你用来分散我注意力所玩弄的把戏……军队是哪里的军队，时空旅行又是什么？”

“时间有限。这些问题的答案对于你来说将会是无用信息。 “慎的声音平缓得几乎没有起伏，”我对你需要知道的是：你所在的这个城市很快就会迎来重整——而我希望你能在它完全覆灭之前跟我离开这里。”

“什么？”劫此时已经终止了申请无人机的权限的小动作。他的逻辑运算速度有点跟不上慎的话语。眼前的人确实是在他这个时代的通用语和他交流，但他说话一板一眼的，像一个在播放已有记录的录音机，内容还都是他一时半会儿无法理解的东西。

“我知道你需要时间，这也是我以观察者的身份接近你的原因……本来应该如此的。”慎看了一眼网外的天空，几台无人机正在呈现出混沌颜色的云层底端盘旋着，引擎驱动的轰鸣声如此起彼伏的海潮般聒噪，让他的声音几乎淹没于此。

这些无人机的机身上无一例外的都带着和劫头盔上的符号一致的漆装，晃眼的警示灯正停在他面前几尺的地方。

慎很快便意识到了劫可能并不只是想单纯的谈谈。他的招募对象有许多自己的想法，而他前不久才因为他的陷阱吃过一次亏。

“也许现在并不是一个恰当的时机。”慎的语气变轻了些，像是在自言自语。

随后他将双手的食指和中指并拢，其余手指收叠成拳后放到胸前，口中念念有词。光圈从他的脚下扩散开来，照亮了他那身银白色的机甲。从天而降的雨珠在落到他身边时像是被凝固了一样，变成了一颗颗飘在半空的蓝色宝石。

劫霍然从废堆上起身时已经慢了一步。还未等他的光刃从镶嵌在手臂上的轨道中脱离，他的目标就已经消失在了稠密的雨幕之中，只留下如幻影般缓缓落下的樱花。

劫即刻更改了无人机的自动模式下的侦敌指令，强光密集的扫过他面前一大片荒芜的大地。他在城市边缘徘徊了许久，为的就是等待一份追踪报告。

在阅读了无人机给与的空白反馈之后，劫愤怒的踩碎了一个钛合金人偶的头部外壳。第二次失追踪目标的他只能靠这种无聊的举动发泄怅然若失的不满。

劫从睡眠模式中清醒时，窗外的人工太阳已经升到了弧形全息投影屏的中心。

他又做了那个古怪的梦。被黑色火焰侵吞的残破庙宇，佝偻枯老的樱花树，还有手持双刀的黑色武士。这个梦的内容本来应该和他的生活没有任何的关联性——劫认为做梦是人类作为高度本能化的生物进化到上一个等级时衍生出来的无用自我逃避或消遣方式，所以他从来不会依靠助眠芯片去调控他脑波的频率，创造梦境去占用自己为数不多的休眠时间。

所以它本该和无数被他信息处理器自动过滤掉信息垃圾一样不值一提。

但在方才的梦里，黑色武士的空洞无一物的眼眶里兀然多了两道幽蓝色的微光，就连模糊的轮廓也愈发的像那个自称是时空跃迁者的外来军阀。他深邃的五官组合成一个淡漠的表情，手中紧握的古代武器上缠绕着缥缈的白雾。他身上穿着的不再是银白色的机甲，反倒是素色的轻便布甲，只是脖子上还围着那一条红色的围巾。这一次他确实是在向自己靠近，只是比起对劫拔刀相向，对方呈现在劫眼前的则是向上敞开的掌心，上面有凝固的血迹，和初绽便凋零的粉色樱瓣。

——希望——你——跟我——离（回）开（去）——

与属于旧时代的回忆格格不入的虚拟数字音与慎本身清冽平静的声线糅合在了一起。还未等劫做出反应，火光便吞噬了对方的身影，甚至蔓延到了他的面前。  
劫从充电床上跳了起来。

他环顾了一下他的房间。墙上的温度监控器并没有发出刺耳的警报，一眼望过去除了满墙形似铋晶体的银灰瑟装饰之外，根本有什么烧到脚边的熊熊烈火。

劫伸手捞过了他床边的电子闹钟。那玩意正处于关机的状态，这也许就是他没有在定好的时间里醒过来的原因。虽然概率很小，但机器出故障也不是什么值得大惊小怪的事情。

然而劫很快的发现，他家里的人工智能管家，甚至是墙上的液晶显示屏全都处于与他体内中枢断链的状态。房间里所有与外部通信相关的东西全都在罢工，这让他甚至无法听到今天的城区空气质量检测报告。

可他并没有收到他所居住的这片区域有要进行系统维护的通知。

最奇怪的是，他的充电床还在的运作着。家里并不是没电，只是被干扰信号或者病毒软件控制了信息传输的通道。

劫满腹狐疑的走出了自己的房间，然后他看见了自己刚订购的新型家用机器人iBlitzcrank-10的白色漆皮碎屑散落在客厅的一角，破损内部芯片被黑糊的线路包围，灰暗的信号灯碎成了透明的渣滓，合金外壳被分裂成了两半，看上去像是被干净果断的一剑穿心再横向切割的结果。

它看上去已经没有完美修复的可能性了，就算被扔去废堆也没有拾荒者会多看它一眼。

劫对自己新买的人工智能被残忍地销毁这件事情并没有产生太多的负面情绪。他连制造出这场恶作剧的犯人都不用再花精力去找，因为销毁iBlitzcrank，和使劫的居所成为一座信息海洋中的孤岛的始作俑者就坐在劫客厅里的沙发上。

他早该知道对方在没有达成他的目的前还会择日来拜访他。昨天凭空生的一出闷气现在看上去就像是个笑话。

慎的面前摆着一个冒着热气的热水壶，手上拿着陶瓷茶杯，里面飘出一股麦茶的香气。

劫已经很久没有闻到过这种植物独有的清香了。这是一种让人提不起杀意的味道，让他丝毫没有想要把起床气发泄到面前的人身上的欲望。

“你是怎么做到的？”

“你指什么？”

“凭空消失，凭空出现，以及阻断PROJECT信息网与我的联系。很难想象你竟然还没有被PROJECT的系统设为通缉犯，我还在期望今早起床就能收到一份关于你的悬赏。”

“我还以为你指的是你的人工智能，”慎端起面前的茶杯，打开面罩抿了一口茶，“我想从它开始解释。这是正当防卫的结果，我在它决定执行战斗指令之前就中止了它一切机能。”

劫兴致缺缺的回应道：“我对它不感兴趣，你的解释在我看来也是无用信息，甚至不如你到底是从我家哪里掏出热水壶给自己煮茶这种事情来得有价值。”

说完他走到了慎的对面。对方对他的客厅做过最基础的打扫，给他留了一张干净的椅子不说，甚至还多为他准备了一个茶杯，里面同样盛着喷香的浅色茶水，可见慎确实是花了一些心思，布置了这个便于“好好谈谈”的空间。

“失礼了。时空跃迁技术是我自由出入这个城市任意的一个角落必不可少的助力，至于信息阻断，”慎稍微停顿了一下， “我向你的公司制造了一个PROJECT反间谍小队的队长因向互联网寻求过多限制级内容，而被暂时撤除下载和与公共网络链接权限的错觉。”

劫试图伸向桌上另一个茶杯的手停在了空中。他应该在房里把模组都装好再出来的，杀意这种东西有和没有都只在一念之间，身为冷血杀手就应该随时都保持其基本的职业素养，至少不能让开他玩笑的人还能张扬的活在这个世上。

即使对方并没有露出没有表情之外的表情，谁知道面具底下的嘴是不是悄悄上扬呢？说到底，想要喝茶还要反复开启和关闭面甲这件事情本来就很愚蠢。他又不是没见过他长什么样。

见劫动作凝滞之后，脸上的表情突然变得古怪了起来，慎立即不动声色的解释道：“重要的不是过程，是结果。我需要创造一个没有第三者的安全区。这对你我来说都是便利。这样即使谈判失败，你也不会因为私联而被停职。” 

“停职？你也太小瞧PROJECT了。”劫嗤笑了一声，“你或许可以凭借时空跃迁的把戏逃过一劫，而我，则会变成黑市里特价抛售的数据块。我想我可能还是挺值钱的，一身新鲜玩意。这次他们还把没有通过功能性测试的新玩意装我身上了，对研究组来说倒是省了一大笔钱。”

“很独到的个人见解。” 慎放下了他的茶杯，“说实话，我很意外。我原本以为只需要更改你控制中心的一个指令就可以把你从这里带走。然而你似乎保留了相当一部分的自我人格。”

“PROJECT能改造的只是我的身体，并不是我的大脑。我从来只对能够增强实力的模组感兴趣。” 劫向慎展示了一下他的合金腹甲。金属的部分已经嵌进了他的身体里，就和他被强化过的四肢一样。

劫经历过不计其数的升级，每一次尽管只是失去他原本身为人类的一小部分，但日积月累下来，现在他已经接近于完全机械化，但依然保留了大脑和部分年轻且功能运作尚佳的内脏，靠分部在周围的辅助芯片来维持超乎常人的活性。

“原来如此。就算再怎么看不起旧容器的上限，起码在你自己的认知里，你是一个‘人类’，不是仿生人或者别的什么纯粹科技产物。”慎再次眯起了他的眼睛，“幸运的是我没有在你的脑内发现非法植入芯片的迹象。看上去是他们对自己的产品足够自信，于是便不会怀疑你的忠诚。”

“没错。也许我和你的时代的科技差别，只在于逃跑的技术。”劫现在的表情就像是在炫耀刚拿到手的新玩具的孩子一样。他对PROJECT的增强科技抱着绝对的自信，并以能在第一时间获得最新最强的升级模组一事感到自豪。他很在乎“变强”这一事实，这也是PROJECT得以拴住这条狂犬的秘诀所在。

慎面对劫的挑衅并没有给出过多的反应。这让劫不禁回忆起两人之间战斗和交涉的细节，发现他从与自己见面的那一刻开始，眉宇间就维持着那副波澜不惊的淡漠神色。他的反应大多数都是由劫引出的，简直就像个接受指令就才会给出回应的机械人偶。

难怪他要提起仿生人和指令更改。也许他就是被设定成为一个穿梭在各个宇宙里寻找合格士兵的高级机器人。既然都已经有时空跃迁的科技了，制造可以和以假乱真的仿生人应该也不在话下，哪里还会劳烦本尊亲自出动。

既然这样的话，或许他可以反客为主，把对方扣留在这里，以报让iBlitzcrank光速下岗之仇。毕竟对方的战斗功能不俗，外形又恰好是能让他觉得赏心悦目的类型。

于是劫漫不经心的接着问道：“我很好奇，这会对你原本的计划造成多大的影响？”

“没有影响。部分机械化能够帮助人突破肉体极限，而人类的理性也是能做出许多比计算机更能精准的判断。我的目的只是把你带回我的时代，机器人或者人类对于我来说都没有特别大的区别。只要你对我来说有利用价值就可以了。”慎如实回道。

“利用价值？”劫挑了挑眉。

“我入侵过PROJECT内部的评测系统，综合PROJECT各个实验体的表现来看，你是一个值得我冒险出面交涉的战士。”

“是吗……真遗憾，我还以为你找上我是有私人感情的因素在里面。”他突然逼近了慎，将左手按到了他背后的墙上。“你回忆一下你在初次见到我时说的话：在世界毁灭之前带我走？可真够浪漫的。”

“浪漫？为什么你会这样解读。”慎的脑袋向离劫撑在他脸边的手的反方向倾斜了几度。这种细微的表示不解的举动，在劫看来也是仿生人因为智脑内信息储存量有限而无法对其进行解析的结果。

“知道移情测试吗？”劫的另一只手正在慎耳边的面甲上摸索，在触碰到疑似开关的按键后，便立即轻轻的按了下去。

滑轨收缩的声音随之响起，对方有些苍白的嘴唇重新曝露在了劫的视野之内。

然后他便毫不犹豫对着那两片薄凉的唇瓣撕咬了上去。

慎的瞳孔倏然收紧。他露出了和在废堆落入劫引诱他出现的陷阱时一样的慌乱神情。在他发愣的时候，劫已经在他的嘴唇上留下了反复啃噬的痕迹。对方的舌头上似乎带着激进的电流，让他半张脸的肌肉都被电得酥麻无力。

回神之后的慎迅速的将劫推开，并重新合上了他的面甲。

“给我一个这么做的理由。”即使呼吸很快的平稳了下来，但现在慎的面甲顶多把他被啃成深色的嘴唇和因面部毛细血管扩张而变得绯红的脸颊遮住大半，却没办法把他有些溃散的瞳孔和泛红的眼角给掩藏起来。

“没什么。只是为确认你的身份做的一个测试罢了。“劫若有所思的盯着慎看了一会儿。  
他的假设被推翻了，但这同样对他先前做的决定没有影响。

“我当然知道这个测试。它可以帮你分辨我是人类还是仿生人，”慎把手环到了他的胸前，并把背靠到了后面的沙发上，“但除此之外，它并不会给你带来任何有价值的信息。”

以杀戮为生的佣兵顺从的在这个由慎创造的，用于麻痹其敏感的信息处理器的舒适空间里收敛了常年萦绕在他身边的煞人杀气，变得不再锋芒毕露。这对劫来说实在是过于罕见，凶兽假寐的幻象再次成功的欺骗了小心谨慎的谈判专家。

凭空凝聚出高周波切割刀的刀刃对一个浑身上下充满尖端科技改造痕迹的PROJECT战士来说并非难事。也许他下次两手空空，若无其事的向慎靠近时候，无中生有的凶器便会没入他的胸口。

意识到这一点的慎感到一丝后怕。他把更多的重心转移到身后柔软的沙发上，拉开与劫的距离，并小心翼翼的移开了自己的视线。为了尽量表现的自然，他的目光开始在劫的装饰单调的房间里游弋，从白瓷地板，到铋晶体墙面，最后停在单向透视玻璃窗外的上城区悬浮飞艇上。

漂浮在空中的巨大流线型艇体表面安置着一个宽广的液晶屏，上面交错变换着“PROJECT”和“Program”的字样。广域扩音器里传出温柔的机械女声，正围绕着进化和塑造历史进行着连绵不绝的宣传演说：“——机械天使之手会带来科技的救赎，所有人都能公平获得一个重生的机会。”

劫很快便发现了慎在刻意躲避与他的接触。他打趣般说道：“你开始对我们公司的新产品感兴趣了？也对，我觉得你确实应该更新一下身上的装备。”

如果慎敢在昨天与他交战的时候将他的目光偏离劫，他甚至不会有逃跑的机会。深谙格斗艺术的警觉武士即便在脱离了高度紧张的战斗之后，依然一直刻意保持着说话时要注视着对方眼睛的礼仪。

但是现在他却当着劫的面走神了。

劫得到的反馈比预想中还要多。被冷色铠甲环抱其中的木头人终于表现出了一点人类应有的生机，这让劫收获了不少乐趣。他几乎可以想象的到眼前这个不解风趣的武士之前的人生是多么的无趣，用不知名的规矩、信条和守则捆绑住自己的手脚，活的像是荒原上的稻草人。

劫曾经与相似的人共事过，多是觉得对方无趣，所以从未多有接触，而现在他竟然开始对逗弄眼前的人产生了兴趣。对方消极避战的态度永远不会从他这里获得妥协和退让，反倒增加了他穷追猛打的欲望。

他迈开长腿跨过了横置在两人之间的矮桌，坐到了慎所在的沙发旁边为数不多的空位上，贴心的向一直维持着严肃表情的冷面外交官解释道： “放松点，刚才只是我们这里的安全检查的第一步。有条件的话，研究所里的人甚至会用肌肉运动放大仪或者机械量尺去检测你瞳孔收缩的幅度。但我这里没有那些精密的仪器，所以我稍微的改变了一下测试的方法。”

“为什么你会觉得这是一个必须要做的事情？”慎淡漠的语气里听不出喜怒。他的目光还停留在窗外巨大的液晶屏上面。此时屏幕上出现了一位曲线完美，面容姣好的女性机器人。丝绸般的光子秀发和银白色涂装昭示着她是人造物的事实。即使有着非人类的无机质，她依旧能让人感受到一种优雅到指尖的美。

劫有一瞬间以为慎是被这个美丽的人工智能所吸引。他下意识的整理了一下头发，随后马上自我厌恶般的把捋好的刘海给晃散了。

为了掩饰莫名其妙产生的尴尬情绪，劫接着说道：“万一你是一个得不到就要将目标毁掉的自杀型机器人呢？涂装是可以改变的，有些人喜欢玩机械人，有些人则喜欢仿生人，娱乐型机器人的外形选择自然是多多益善，但当武装机甲战士运用了同种技术，就会让人惶惶不能终日。人工生命体从来都是需要被管制的存在。你就当是入乡随俗吧。”

他打了个响指，玻璃桌下应声探出一只机械手，把放在桌面另一端正在渐渐冷却的麦茶送到了他的面前。现在的劫虽然不会感到口渴，但是喝一口慎沏好的茶表示诚意这种事情他还是会做的。

慎没有想过劫竟然会把一时兴起解释的如此冠冕堂皇。他用余光瞟了一眼这个大大咧咧的挤到他身边的男人，叹了一口气： “……我很庆幸我能和你在人工生命体的认知方面达成共识。我会把刚才的行为当成你不信任我的表现。但我希望你能相信，我不会做出任何对你有威胁的行为。我甚至会尽我所能保证你的安全——这也是我之前出手的原因，虽然现在看上去更像是我在多管闲事。”

“如果一个上层居民早上起床发现他的房子里出现了非法入侵分子，那么法律会判定他的存在即是一种威胁。”劫把一只手撑在沙发扶手上，仰着下巴盯着慎的侧脸，猩红色的眼睛里流露出戏谑的神色，“你还没有变成被你销毁的人工智能管家那副样子就足以证明了我的慷慨。何况我连战斗用的模组都没有穿，你还觉得我不够‘信任’你吗？”

劫确实如他所说，并没有穿着他那一身银黑色的PROJECT战甲。与全副武装的慎相比，他只保留了机械外耳、颈边的鳃状传感器，以及与腹甲嵌合在一起的合金化锯肌。慎估计这些是平时不可拆卸的部分，因为它们看上去就像是从劫自己的身体里长出来的那样，所以现在他按这个城市的设定来讲，就是个没穿上身衣服的普通人。

劫被遮掩在头盔下的银发看上去意外的柔软，就连苍白面庞上的猩红色的机械眼也因为其坎德拉指数降低而显得不再咄咄逼人。他全身上下的气场柔和得让他像一只正在懒洋洋的躺在太阳底下享受日光浴的狮子。

但在这一个日月循环的时间里，慎已经从两次失态中习得一个事实：这个老练的佣兵比起在永恒白昼的日光照耀下大杀四方，应该更擅长在伸手不见五指的黑暗里进行伪装、欺骗和暗杀。

他不可能第三次踏入相同的陷阱，所以便保持了沉默，并不动声色的又往远离劫的方向挪了一些。

两个成年男性挤在一个普通的二人沙发实在是太过拥挤，而且劫还在有意减少他们之间的距离。他拿着茶杯的手刻意绕过慎的肩甲，为的就是要把杯子放到靠近慎那边的沙发扶手上。

“你可以让我帮你放。”慎看了一眼劫还勾在他肩膀上的手。

“这不失为一个选项，但我不太喜欢。”劫笑了一声，把头往慎的方向歪了过去，挺拔的鼻梁几乎贴到了他被阳极氧化碳覆盖的颈边，带着微热温度的气流随着他的呼吸渗进了板甲耦合之间留下的狭小缝隙，“话说，有没有人和你提过，你挺不解风情的？”

如果慎拥有一个能够审时度势的智脑，它会在劫的吐息喷过他的后颈时发出震耳欲聋的警报声。提醒慎他应该及时撤退，寻找其他目标，或者干脆放弃这一整个时空。

但慎不想去质疑自己的第一判断。作为一个能够自由穿梭数千年间无数时空的军阀，侵入者或是征服者，时空跃迁技术为他搭建而成的桥梁本应让他能够迅速的构建出一支理想的军团。可慎本人实在是太过于小心谨慎，他的每一次试探都想确保自己不会因为摧毁了所在时代的时间秩序而被回忆塔的秩序监管者追杀。

因此对慎来说，要找到一个符合他的标准的目标，一个合适的出手时机，再为其准备一个无法被拒绝的邀请，最后还要在秩序监管者的眼皮底下溜回原本的纪元，实属不易。

现在他已经得到了一个与对方正面接触的机会，就算这是由劫的诡计诱发出的偶然事件，但他也只有继续接触和游说这一条路可以走。

留给慎的时间不多了。回忆塔的执法人员对一个时空的滞留时长有严格的限制，这是他大多数时候无功而返的原因。

他花了数秒的时间权衡利弊，决定单刀直入的切入主题：“我不需要了解风情，它对组建一支钢铁之师毫无帮助。”

“走捷径能事半功倍，何乐而不为。”劫故作遗憾的耸了耸肩膀。

慎不为所动：“我会给出别的让对方无法拒绝的理由。” 

“那你给我准备的惊喜是什么？”

“能作为一个拥有自我意识的人类活下去的可能性。“

“嚯，这和我现在的生活有什么本质区别吗？” 劫露出了饶有余味的表情，甚至吹出了一个轻佻的口哨。

慎没有理会劫。他用例行公事的机械语调接着说道：”根据我对这个时空的观测结果，在未来不到十转的时间内，你所在的城市的所有存在物会被一种能够区别改造人和纯粹人工智能，且只针对性攻击改造人的病毒所格式化——或者说人工智能化，只有适格者能够幸存，不适格者则会被‘光荣退役’。”

“所以？”劫挑起了一边的眉毛，“这不就是适者生存法则的一种表现形式。城市会淘汰掉它不需要的废物。目前人类所拥有的，只是一个会随着新陈代谢耗减体内细胞活性与寿命的次等驱壳，而全身机械化是目前时代前进的潮流。人类不进化，不靠模组变强就不会有未来。”

“不，这不是故事的全部。”慎摇了摇头，“‘适格者’是Program，也就是你们这个时代的人工智能中枢创造出来的谎言。没有拥有自主思考权的人类能够幸存，大清洗过后剩下的只是受人工智能中枢统一领导的，无自我意识的机械奴仆。我知道你经历过无数次的改造，但你的大脑应该还算是自己的东西。如果你想继续作为一个人类好好活下去，那么跟我离开这里会是你唯一的选择。”

“这不可能。”劫几乎是马上就否定了慎的假说，“据我所知，Program只是PROJECT开发出来用于辅助人类的工程代码。它们是纯粹的工具，就像那边的家用人工智能管家一样。它们就连模仿人类的情感都做不到，更不要说拥有自我意识，或者开发所谓的清洗病毒了。”

“不要急着否定。”慎从沙发上站了起来，走向还躺在客厅一隅的破损机器人。他早就料想过仅通过他的一面之词是不可能获取到劫的信任。他必须提供相应的证据。

在横尸于地板iBlitzcrank-10身体里摸索了一阵之后，慎把烧糊了的芯片从一堆破损线路中挖了出来，丢给了他身后懒洋洋的仰躺在沙发上的劫。

“方才我说过，我是自卫反击。外面的宣传广告里并没有介绍它能够执行战斗指令，而你也没有时间对它进行改造，所以它本不该对我进行攻击。现在如果你能够通过模拟扫描还原一份芯片内部储存的资料，便会发现一个用于接收Program自动更新指令的隐藏信息通道。它们能接受来自Program中枢的直接命令，照顾使用者的生活起居，把他们养成一个废物，再等待一个能让其丧失生命体征的机会。”

劫将信将疑的接过了芯片。他用外耳内装置的微型扫描仪检查了一下芯片，发现里面确实有未知的加密文件。这个加密文件用任何使用指南上的密钥都无法解开，所有尝试都被“权限不足”的提示所驳回。

几次尝试之后，劫已经开始不耐烦了。他摩挲着手里的芯片，随后抬头看了一眼慎：对方蔚蓝色的眼睛又重新聚焦在了自己身上。他安静的站在原地，大概是在等待自己的回应。

第一眼看见他时，劫就觉得慎的眼睛明亮的有些过分，像是两颗折射着蓝光的玻璃珠，只有在极近的距离之下才能看到眼底如深海般的平静的阴影，非常让劫有要将这一坛死水搅得天翻地覆的冲动。

慎提供了可信度极高的预言，直接的证据此以及足够的诚意。但这都不是他想要的东西。

对方难得一口气说了那么多的话，却因为这泛陈乏味的黑色面甲，让劫无法窥视到他嘴唇翳动的节律。

劫摸着嘴唇，看上去一副陷入沉思的模样，实则是在回味着刚才那两片薄薄的唇瓣在突如其来的袭击之下微颤的触觉。

到目前为止，慎嘴里说出的每一个字还不如他本人对他来的有吸引力。他得想个办法让对方知道这个事实。

在劫沉默的这段时间里，窗外的飞艇正逐渐贴着他们所在的公寓大楼缓慢地前进着。液晶屏幕上人工智能女机器人已经开始用悦耳的合成音在向上城区的居民们推销着新型的人工智能管家，高帧数的立体影像把她灵动的荧绿色齐肩短发与机械眼展现得栩栩如生。

慎留意到，那些批量生产的机器人的外形，与劫家里的躺着的那个一模一样，于是便补充道：“它们已经开始了行动。用低成本的基层入侵为它们的帝国打下坚实的基础。等到你的模组也被Program控制而瘫痪的时候，即使是这样的量产型家用机器人，也能轻易地撬开你的脑袋。”

慎的话音刚落，劫便将那块绿色的芯片捏成了两半。他的耐心因为自尊受到挑战而迅速归零，语气里有愠怒，也有嘲讽：“你是试图在让自己变得更加幽默风趣吗？这个假设确实让我觉得可笑。加密文件可能只是创造一个成功的家用型人工智能的核心技术，我不认为Program对其加密是什么不可理喻的事情。”

“是吗，你是这样理解的。”慎走到了客厅的落地窗面前，伸手抚上了被外面飞艇荧幕上斑驳的绿光照得发亮的单反玻璃。他无声的注视着玻璃窗外上城区的景色：各式各样的无人机，自转旋翼机，扑翼机在鳞次栉比的上层建筑中穿梭着，于袅袅升起的工业白雾中时隐时现，像自由在水族馆里游荡的鱼群。

巨大的飞艇投下了暗色与大片耀眼的绿原色。慎侧过脸，幽绿的光勾勒出他线型流畅的侧颜。屏幕上放大到模糊的绿色像素颗粒在慎原本蔚蓝的瞳孔中跳跃着，把他的眼睛变成了更浅更亮的湛青色，仿若深海里闪着幽光的夜光水母。

这个世界和他原本的时空十分相似。在由全球公司控制的未来的巨型建筑和拥挤的街道之间，涌动着斗争的暗潮：秩序维护者和秩序破坏者，增强的人类和新近被赋予权力的人工生物……矛盾永远存在，胜利者将暂时塑造当下历史的进程，输家将被迫进化，蛰伏在暗处等待着卷土重来的机会。

对比起其他时空，现在他们之间的矛盾还没到不可调和的地步。

这只是一些小小的沟通问题，和他先前遇到的所有无解的难题相比实在是不值一提。慎认为他还有很多机会劝说对方回心转意，因此他看向劫的目光里仍然留有一丝期望。

“即使如此，我还是希望你能……”

“能什么？”劫又回到了那个撑着脸颊，无聊到快要打呵欠的姿势。他想对方一定是无话可说了，才又开始机械性的重复那个他已经听过一次的句子。

他安静的听了一会儿，忽然发现对方的声音变得有些暧昧不清。

慎好像换了另外一个说法。劫试图增加自己音频接受器的敏感度去捕捉他字里行间的细微差异，一时忽略了对方胸前的信号灯中迸发出的一道夺目的白光。

几乎是在劫因为强光的刺激眯起眼睛、坐直身体的下个瞬间，数据洪流从四面八方向劫的中央情报处理系统袭来，无数来源不明的片段式影像从劫的眼前闪过：他的身边萦绕着黑色的影子、银色的闪电、青色的磷火，明蓝的水晶，纯白的灯斑，甚至还有幽暗宇宙中的璀璨的星海。

劫的双脚似乎是在行走，又好像从未降落到地面。他本来和装饰物差无二异的机械义眼仿佛重新获得了生命，展望着广阔无垠的复数时空边界。

他是观察者，同时也是被观察者：上一个瞬间他正提着染血的刀走出古老的神庙，一步一步走下青色的台阶，睥睨着鸟兽四散的教徒，在无数个仓惶逃开的背影之中寻觅着熟悉的身影；下一个瞬间又被泡在盈满红色基质液的生物舱里，木楞的望着舱外陌生的铜墙铁壁，张口只能吐出一串白色的泡沫。

这是一场在数据海中的漫长漂泊之旅。劫能肯定自己从未经历过这些场景，但又能确信这些确实能够算是属于他的记忆碎片。

让劫确信那些是属于“他”的东西的关键性证据是他不止在一个场景里见过与“慎”相仿的个体。即使本人已经足够面无表情又沉默寡言，他还是喜欢用尽一切方式来掩饰自己的真实面容，偏执得犹如一个冷静的疯子。

一些熟悉的面孔偶尔也会反复出现，卡达·烬应该要算其中一个，这也许是劫之前对这个名字并不觉得陌生的原因。劫甚至对他现在仍然需要追逐对方这件事情感到遗憾。这让他难得的想要消极怠工。

即使其中夹杂着许多不那么令人愉快的东西，劫该庆幸的是铺展在他面前的片段数量足够的多，让他有机会看到名为“慎”的存在鲜为人知的另一面：他依然保留着作为一个人类拥有的感情，爱，恨，恐惧……他与常人不同之处只在于更擅长将它们埋藏在阴影之中。

这些天生的感情有时会背叛那双冷漠无私的注视着万物均衡的眼睛。他会为亲近之人的离世流泪，也会为亲密后辈的离开叹息。特别是当慎注视着自己的时候，他的眼睛总是会出卖他灵魂。

他们两个人的交集仿佛长在世界线收束的节点之上。除去一些真善和伪善营造出的和平时空，在大多数的宇宙里，慎总是与他针锋相对。然而刀光剑影的缠斗总是分不出以死亡作为结局的胜负，过几下虚晃的招式出的汗还不如在进行某些激烈的床上运动流的多。劫对此并不感到意外，还津津有味的开始评判起不同时空的“自己”把对方拐上床的时机和方式。

这也许就是那莫名其妙的熟悉感的根源所在。

劫开始好奇现在出现在他家里的这位可以自由往返不同宇宙的时空跃迁者，是否已经发现了这些规律，却仍然选择刻意隐瞒。又或者这个慎实在是过于迟钝，还以为他来到这里和自己相遇是一个由他本人主导的“巧合”。

自认为抢占到先机的劫开始寻找离开数据海的方法。他迫不及待的想要回到原本的世界。

很快，他找到了那棵已经令他倍感熟悉的樱花树。或许那一开始并不是一棵樱花树，最初的影像是属于其他人的记忆残骸，但现在它确实成为了劫的一部分。他这次见到的是它盛开的模样，一树灿烂的樱花盖住了扭曲佝偻的枝干，满目的粉白色花瓣洋溢着初春独有的生机。

劫还在树下见到了有着和慎相似面庞的青年，又或许那是慎更年轻一些的模样：他的头发很短，扎着发髻还会有几缕碎发落到额前，在听到劫的脚步声之后，拉下了遮了他半张脸的素色面罩和红色围巾，朝着劫所在的方向露出了一个与照耀在他身上的和煦阳光如出一撤的温暖微笑。

劫注意到了那个红色的围巾。慎总是尽量避开使用红色这种张扬的颜色。那一定不是他自己的选择，更像是一个无法被拒绝的好意。起码他们在许多个不知名的宇宙的关系要比现在近的多，劫想，慎肯定知道红色是属于他的颜色。

他第一次开始觉得梦境有存在的价值。一个接近于真实的假象能够带来身临其境的错觉，并诱发与之相关的情绪波动。

“回去吧。”慎这么说道。他的声音听起来比初生的樱花花瓣还要柔软。

劫能感到自己的内心的彷徨。他心脏跃动的节奏十分紊乱，左侧在极力的欢呼雀跃，右侧却在犹豫踌躇。

之前那些光怪陆离，甚至超乎常理的诡异场景劫都能够坦然接受，并确认是真实。现在他却开始怀疑眼前这片落英缤纷的祥和春景，是他丰富想象力的产物，毕竟他们之间的亲密关系总是止步于肉体接触。与附在出鞘的疾刃上却中道而止的杀意一样，朦胧不清的爱意也从来无法随着沉默的眼神妥善的传递给对方。

他几乎忘记了没有人出生变长成寒冷冰雕的样子，碰一碰就能冻坏别人的手指。曾几何时慎也是一个爱笑的少年，只是失去了留住这份单纯的机会。

如同即时印证劫的猜想一般，三声震耳欲聋的枪响带来的子弹击碎了这最后的幻像，眼前的一切立马碎成了齑粉。

劫猛然回头，从他背后开枪的男人戴着木雕面具隐藏在了黑暗之中，只留下最后一发子弹在劫的额边绽开了血色的花朵。

承载着劫的意识的躯壳应声倒下。他本预想着自己会跌落在一片生着带腥味的春草的柔软土地上，然而在他自由落体的一瞬，次元再度扭曲。他嗅到了一阵潮湿的雨水里面混杂着的，刺鼻的汽油和化工废品的气味。

劫回到了原来的时空，却因为受到未知的攻击而倒在泥泞里动弹不得。他看到了原本属于自己的一截机械手臂躺在不远处，从灰色天空降落的雨水正一遍遍的洗刷着双面失去了光泽的高频能量战刃。

在重新获得嗅觉和视觉之后，劫的听觉也慢慢的回归。很快他听见了雨滴坠落到潮湿大地的声音，其中夹杂着异样节律的脚步声，还有手枪换膛时的咔嚓声和子弹跌落在水潭里的叮咛。

他还听到了卡达·烬的歌声。不怎么轻快的旋律夹杂着复数个嘈杂的合成音，听起来像是随时要卡壳的破收音机苟延残喘时发出的毛躁声响，喧嚣的杂音如潮水般覆盖了淅淅沥沥的雨声。

劫的视线在流光溢彩的霓虹灯光中溃散。斑斓的颜色糅合在一起，变成了最纯粹的漆黑。

他再次醒来的时候，窗外完美的模拟了日落残阳似血的人造发光体已经开始从中轴下移。深红色的暮光犹如从玻璃窗下渗出的血液，逐渐的在失去所有其他人造光源的客厅里蔓延开来。

劫侧了侧脖子，才发现自己是躺在了慎的腿上。他此时卸除了全身的武装机甲，劫感受到的并不是坚硬的金属板甲，而是对方结实有劲却也不失软度和弹性的大腿。慎总是在许多细节的地方花费不必要的心思，这是他偏执的一部分，但劫很喜欢。

“抱歉。”发现劫恢复了意识，慎立即拿手探了探劫额头的温度。在确认劫已经没有在处于过热状态之后，他被碎刘海遮盖住的紧锁眉头才有了松懈的趋势：“这是我的责任。我不应该贸然与你分享未来的景象。数据传输时发生了未知的错误，让你的系统因为过载而陷入了短暂的瘫痪。你的卧室设有门禁，我不想再破坏你房间里的东西，所以就把你留在了客厅。”

“我不在乎。你已经让我看到了许多有价值的东西。我找到了我想要的答案。” 劫昂起头看向慎的眼睛，血色残阳印在青色眼眸里，糅合出红酒般令人迷醉的醇香色彩。他情不自禁的握住了慎还停留在他额边的手，拉到嘴边亲了一下对方开始回扣的指节。

短暂的时光旅行的最后并没有给他一个完美的结局。如果最后的景象才是慎本来想传递给自己的信息，他在之前转述的时候算是耍了些无意义的花招，毕竟看那样子，他根本活不到人工生物实现它们取代人类的伟业实现的时刻。

即使梦里断的是义肢，要重新适应并熟练掌握一个新的也很麻烦。现在劫对自己还拥有一双能触碰到慎的手感到庆幸，便不由自主的加重了握住对方的力道。

慎下意识的想把手抽回去，结果自然是因为劫固执的挽留被迫作罢。他窘迫的解释道：“那应该只是我漂流在复数个平行宇宙中的记忆，对于你来说应该属于无用信息。你到底看到了什么值得让你改变态度的东西？”

“我看到的秘密可太多了。你为什么不说我们是情人关系？我们在很多不同的时空里都做过让彼此快乐的事情，这没什么好掩饰的。”劫轻快的说道。他的目光流连在对方单薄的黑色高领背心勾勒出的肌肉曲线上。人造纤维并没有覆盖到他健硕的肩膀和侧胸的肋骨形状，裸露出的米色皮肤使他心猿意马。

慎很明显的停顿了一会儿。他承认他有时候会不小心路过一些让他后悔来到那个时空的场景，但他一直试图把他本人从那些关系里摘出来。劫这么一说，等于是揭露了他从之前的多管闲事到现在绞尽脑汁入侵到劫的个人空间的诡异行为模式，全是出于私人感情的因素。他也没想着劫之前被他言辞凿凿的否定了的话，竟成了被戳破的谎言。

他的耳尖泛了点红，回答劫的语气里满是无可奈何的喟叹：“这只是发生在某一个时空里的随机独立事件。更多时候，‘我’和‘你’之间留有余恨，或者一开始就是宿敌或者仇人。”

“那些事情已经在别的地方被清算了。现在我们可以有新的开始。”劫发力坐直了身体。他拨开慎的刘海，用拇指扶过他眼窝下的淡淡青色，并细细的亲吻着慎微微颤抖的手指： “做个交易吧。你给我睡，我就跟你走。”

慎一时如鲠在喉。红霞照亮了他有些茫然的脸，双颊绯红分不出是飞霞的颜色还是他因为羞耻而产生的生理反应。

他所有的计划都是跟不上劫心情的变化。这个时空里发生的意外总是让他有些措手不及，让他难以保持他一贯的冷静自若。

慎寻思着他有很多想要和劫解释的东西，一股脑的说出来，又显得十分语无伦次：“如果你决定要和我一起回去……你全身上下都需要经过一个彻底的改造，至少不能留有任何Program经手过的软件和模组。回忆塔的执法官也会是一个麻烦，他们会检测你的离开，是否改变了这个时空未来运行的轨道，如果不可控因素过多，可能会导致这里提前崩坏，还有……”

劫迅速的打断了话题：“这些你又不一开始都说明白了，现在倒是那么多理由来劝我重新考量。”

“我本来打算找时机和你说清楚的。” 慎挣脱了劫，然后把手放到了劫的腹甲上面，手指沿着合金板甲结合部分的细小缝隙划过。他尽量的在使自己的表情显得严肃认真，哪怕他手上的动作在劫的眼里看上去比起是在做考量，更像是调情：”你全身机械化的部分大概占比多少？有没有植入过Program出厂的活性芯片？”

劫在慎的手准备向上摸向他的肋骨时再次伸手抓住了他，还强硬的逆转了其原本的轨迹，迫使慎把手放到他腹部往下的危险区域，眼睛里闪烁着猎食者的凶光：“我会建议你自己去寻找这个问题的答案，就从猜一猜现在你碰的地方是否是原装的开始？”

“很遗憾，我并没有预留这么充足的时间。”慎小声的嘀咕了一句。他并不是刻意的要成为气氛破坏者，只是他在这里停留的时间超出了预期，之前设置的障眼法很快就会被撤除。

慎刚说完，随着一声响亮的警报，昏暗的客厅中央应声亮起一道光屏，卡特琳娜的脸兀然出现在了半空，同时响起的还有她那尖细得夸张的电子合成音。

“我亲爱的长官，您昨天私自更改无人机的内部指令的报告还没提交，竟然就给自己放了将近一个循环的小长假。您是否忘记了卡达·烬此时还在逍遥法外？——我并不想将你的名字与一个下城区出生的警探相提并论，但事实就是，委托并没有被完成，而你也成为了警卫局所有人茶余饭后的谈资。”

“卡特琳娜……”劫有那么一瞬间想要顺着光纤线缆爬过去将她原地去离子化。

他的未来情人几乎是在对方的三维全息图刚刚稳定下来的时候就已经消失的无影无踪。反正劫是没想到单手结印也能达到同样的效果，他甚至没有穿他那套时髦的武装战甲。也许这就是时空与时空之间的科技差距。

劫尽量自然的转过了身子，重新坐回到了沙发上。他刚才的姿势看上去确实有些古怪，特别是身下的沙发上空无一人的情况下。所幸卡特琳娜对他刚才在做什么并不感兴趣，早就自顾自的开始了她的演说。

“我知道你在想什么。‘多说一句废话就把我杀了’之类的。就像条没带防护罩的野狗，可真令人害怕。 “卡特琳娜丝毫没有收敛起她刻薄尖酸的语气，全息投影将她脸上嘲讽的表情活灵活现的传递到劫的感应器里，像是往他的嘴里倒了一罐过期的能量液，让他十分反胃。

”但我还是要说，因为你的无能，我不得不请Program的人工智脑们重新制定了一个计划。你知道那些黑市的增强体黑客们最喜欢的东西，无非就是高权限的升级组件。现在我们将新的一批模组组装到了 PROJECT新招募的志愿者们身上——你的任务就是带着他们之中的一个人去接引市场晃一圈。记住，尽量表现得像一个商人，他们的行动力很强，很快你就会遇到合适的买家。”

“简而言之就是让我去黑市抛售一个塞满高级模组的量产型钛合金人偶，并期待那些一拥而上的买家里面混有那位棘手的机械化雇佣杀手。”劫装模作样的鼓了两下掌，“绝妙的计划。这一定不是你想出来的。”

“我是真听不出来你到底是在讽刺谁。”卡特琳娜简单的抱怨了一句。她调出了安排给劫的改造人资料，嘱咐他起码要把对方的名字给记住。“金克丝，你的搭档。一个热情活泼的女孩，我相信你会喜欢她的。”

“资料我收到了，现在你可以滚了。”劫摆了摆手。他甚至没有打开那份文件，就直接将它扔进了回收站。

“你需要更改一下你对女士说话的态度，劫。”卡特琳娜还在喋喋不休。即使对共事者的私生活指指点点显得她非常庸俗，但她执意把她的举动当成是一种好意，“除非你不是真人派的——不过我想你也不是。否则怎么会因为沉迷虚拟网站里面的精神毒品而与PROJECT失联？我会建议你至少购买一个娱乐型机器人来舒缓压……”

因为劫单方面的中止了通讯连接，卡特琳娜没能完整的说完她的冷嘲热讽。劫的客厅顷刻安静了下来，只剩从空气过滤器的排风口传出的滤气声。

劫回到卧室准备重新装上他的标准武器。夜晚是他精神状态最好的时候，只有适应黑暗，才能抓住许多只敢趁着黑夜才探出脑袋的老鼠。他打算趁太阳还没有完全被隐匿起来时先去到接引市场，和目标一号见面，再考虑晚一点的时候拿着拆分出来的模组去黑市碰碰运气。

当劫的手在伸向属于他的改造模组时，一段被隐藏的讯息浮现在了他的眼前。

——危险品。建议禁用。

“不是说没有权限进来吗？”劫大笑着。半晌，他环顾着空荡荡的主卧，看着那一堆按照规律闪烁的指示灯，第一次有了想要添置点摆设的冲动。

他一个人的时间实在是太久了。以前他从不需要与其他人进行除了接受和交接任务之外的交流，因为他觉得与其他人产生关联的感觉令他不适。就连那只人工智能管家，也是卡特琳娜给他订的——她在听说了反间谍小队队长竟然会无聊到和自己的固态烟分身聊天甚至是玩剪刀石头布之后，就立马慷慨的从PROJECT内部拨了一只iBlitzcrank以低价抛售给了他。因为本质是强买强卖，所以就算那玩意拆包就被人道毁灭，他也没有对此感到多么遗憾。

劫遗憾的是自己没有留住那个制造惨案的罪魁祸首。拥有先进的时空跃迁技术的忍者在他的眼皮底下逃之夭夭，装模作样留下的讯息并不是通知何时归来的预告，迫使他进入了新的一轮空窗期。

这个除劫以外空无一人的房间，令他油然而生一种空虚与烦躁。

劫厌烦无止境的追逐和被动的等待，但他又不得不为了慎而妥协，因为对方根本没有留下任何能够让他找到他的蛛丝马迹。

现在他也只能为了打发时间，去完成这个他根本不在乎结果的任务了。

劫乘坐着巨型升降机从上城区来到接引层的时候，正赶上通勤族们成群结队归巢的高峰期。摩肩接踵的增强体人类像一大簇顺着洋流疾行的鱼群，虽然每个人都想尽早的挤上那趟即将回升到上面的大铁箱，但为了避免不必要的麻烦，他们还是保证了一定程度的秩序和礼仪，以让长长的队伍有条不紊的缓缓前进。

劫花了一些时间逆过人潮，往市场边缘与下层废堆耦合的迷宫处走去。接引层的迷宫入口处有不少零散的移动摊位，许多看上去萎靡不振，身上一堆过时旧模组的摊主其实都是做灰色交易的黑市成员。这里所有人身上都背着高额的债务或者几条枉死的人命，他们手指尖端的合金因为长期接触氧化物和腐蚀物而呈现出墨黑色。

长期盘踞于此的改造人们都患有不定期升级程序就会陷入癫狂的精神疾病，那是一种刻在埋于假脊柱的神经纤维里的欲望。对于这些黑客来说，废堆拾荒，以物易物，重金收购是他们获得新模组的普通手段，除此之外就是被现有法律严厉禁止的杀人越货。

劫其实认为这是无可厚非的事情。进化的原则就是弱肉强食。如果一个增强体没办法保管好自己身上的硅片或者数据块，只能证明它不适合拥有这些东西。它会为这堂生动形象的生物课付出生命的代价。

他忽然开始好奇他的新搭档身上究竟被装了什么有趣的东西，以及这会不会让她因此陷入设计好的麻烦之中。

劫站在一栋正面向接引迷宫入口的高楼上观察了一会儿，红外视觉很快就在一群面容憔悴的中年甚至老年面孔中捕捉到了那名粉发少女的身影。

她似乎被一个卖片儿的人缠上了。本来年轻的女孩在群鱼龙混杂的棚屋和支巷里就非常的显眼，更何况她还有一头靓丽的粉红色头发：绝大多数增强体因为反复进行模组升级实验而终年与化学试剂或激光仪器打交道，氧化剂和光子使得他们的头发大多都失去了原本的色素，被漂成的半透明的银白。发色醇厚，就证明这个增强体涉世未深，而新生的雏鸟是万不该试图在泥沼里学习如何展开它的尚未成型的脆弱羽翼。

金克丝还丝毫没有想要掩饰她身上有一堆荧光涂漆的新式武器这个事实。刚才她就哼着歌甩着她手上的便携式激光枪柄上的绳扣，大摇大摆的在街上闲逛。这让她整个人显得像个发光的靶子，越来越多的人正把他们不怀好意的目光往她所在的地方投去。

“哦，这个火箭炮的设计真是充满了艺术的张力。只有这样的武器才配的上您的青春与活力……您是第一次来这里吧？这里有许多能让您变得更加完美的小玩意……比如，我手上的这枚强化芯片。”

在这个时代，违禁品不再是单纯刺激神经元的生物毒素，它们更多是指一些可以导致特殊频率电流的芯片或者数据模组。比如站在金克丝面前的这名退役的武装士兵手上的硅片就是其中之一。

劫对他老气横秋的面庞有那么一点印象，最后一次见到这张脸的时候已经是十转之前的时间。那时候他还有点人类的样子。现在劫远远的就能看见他眼眶下面几乎透出皮肤的金属线路。他估摸着，那张满脸锈斑的面皮现在可能已经不再是对方自己的东西了。

虽然他的陈词滥调惹来了不少同行的白眼，不过这依然留住了年轻女孩的脚步。金克丝好奇的打量着他手上那枚小巧的绿色薄片，瞳孔如同自动调焦的电子显微镜，迅速的扩张到了可以将上面的每一条纹路都看的一清二楚的程度：“是吗？它能装到我手上的这把激光枪上面吗？可以让它发光吗？”

当然。劫在心里替那个老皮条答道。不光如此，由芯片引发的电流会像病毒一样在改造人的身体里扩散，诱发他们体内的机械元素产生异常共鸣，从而直接给身体和大脑带来强烈的快感。有时候暗网里也能弄到一些功能类似的速效软件。

他怀疑慎之前就是以他的名义登录了并下载了相关的违禁品才会导致他的通讯权限被短暂屏蔽。劫检查了一下自己连入互联网的账号讯息，果不其然发现历史记录里还留有他下载了一堆乱七八糟的插件的记录。卡特琳娜甚至还拿这件事开他玩笑。他再次见到慎时一定要向他讨个说法。

劫把任务处理器的多余信息清空之后抬起头，发现那手法老练的皮条客已经开始领着少女往大棚深处走去。

“如果您对此感兴趣的话，请务必把它装上去试一试效果。只需要到前面的仓库里做一个小小的植入手术就可以了。这是试用版本的芯片，如果您觉得满意，我们可以接着谈一谈正式品的价格……啊，等等，你在做什么？”

即使前身是佣兵，现在金克丝眼前的黑客只是由一堆新旧混杂的模组堆砌起来的，行动缓慢的半自动化机械人。还没等他的眼球做出追踪金克丝动作的反应，她就已经行云流水的完成了从夺取芯片到把它塞进枪膛，并把她手中这把涂装花里胡哨的轻巧枪械抵到对方脑门这一系列的动作。

“竞猜时间到咯，你觉得你的脑袋里如果能开出一朵花，那花是什么颜色的呢？绿色？红色？白色？还是黄色？哎呀，该不会是紫色吧！”金克丝绛紫色的遮光镜上面反射着五彩斑斓的霓虹灯光。她的笑容比这些高瓦数的电灯泡还要灿烂。

“不，等一等，你应该是在开玩笑……”他以前并非没有被冷兵器的枪口对准过，只是这一次黑客的表情比见到他的任何一任高利贷的债主都还要绝望。

金克丝毫不犹豫的扣动了扳机，一道激光束直直的穿透了他的脑门。黑客的脑袋直接被能量波给贯穿，从脑后面的孔张望，还能看见金克丝洋溢着笑容的脸。圆形空洞附近的人造皮因为过热而在融化，同时被高温降解的还有他的机械义眼。

他浑身上下正散发出刺鼻的焦味。但金克丝并没有因此展露出厌恶的神色。她开心的笑着，伸出手比划着黑客额上的刚被开的洞的大小，兴奋的自言自语道：“结果是——透明色！为什么他的脑袋里面是空的呢，好奇怪呀。”

劫愣了一秒。他刚才还想出面替金克丝解决掉这个小小的麻烦，现在就该要去收拾她留下的烂摊子。

轰然倒下的尸体如同一个被踢翻了的油漆桶，混杂着血腥味的褪色机油缓缓的从他永远失去愈合机会的伤口处流出。

公共音频里开始响起此起彼伏的凄厉的尖叫声。本来死掉一个增强体黑客并不足以引发如此大的骚乱，因为擦枪走火的事情在这里还算是家常便饭。人群暴动的根本，在于金克丝根本并打算停止她那些疯狂的举动：她举起了她肩膀上扛着的那个有着深海鱼嘴形状的发射器，正在对着她目光所及之处进行无差别的轰炸。强大的后坐力让她两条细长的粉色麻花辫像在雨中狂舞的蛇，无情的吞噬着一切有生命反应的东西。

崩塌的金属支架和碎裂的建筑物都失去了它们原本的形状，成为了来不及逃离现场的走私犯与他们的顾客万万料想不到的飞来横祸。金克丝本人站在风暴的中心，一边放声的开怀大笑，一边毫不留情的制造着这场噩梦般的屠杀。

劫想卡特琳娜说的没错。这个姑娘可真是够活泼的，她的热情足以将她身边的人上烧个精光，物理意义上。

事情有点超出了可控的范围。即便接引市场和废堆交接处的灰色交易地带的存在颇具争议，里面流通的旧型模组，数据块和芯片可能组装出威胁PROJECT本身对城市的控制权的怪物，但PROJECT并没有对其进行肃清的权利。何况金克丝的表现并不像一个正常人，她比装了病毒芯片的瘾君子还要恐怖数倍。

劫姑且不想去指责卡特琳娜招募志愿者的标准，只是隐约的猜测到她要求自己跟着金克丝过来的原因。卡特琳娜想要他去压制一个拥有一整套毁灭性战斗性武装模组的恐怖分子，也不知道这是为了预防万一，还是一开始就是计划的一部分。

他必须在对方把整个接引市场给炸掉之前让她停下来。

劫所在的大楼离金克丝的距离并不算远。现在利用固态烟制造障眼法接近到她身边无需花费过多的时间。

他刚从做为掩体的砖墙后面走出。一道刺眼的红光如同清晨迎接他的第一束阳光一样，从另一个方向的高处照过来，直直的刺进了他的眼底。

“坐下，亲爱的。我不想任何人打扰这场演出。”

劫的私人频道里突然蹦出一条来历不明的语音。很快，红光沿着他机甲的流线，往下方偏移了一些。

劫认识这道红光。它来自一把经过无数次升级和改造的脉冲步枪。它的主人，正是今天这场狩猎战的主角。

卡达·烬抢占到了先机。

一道高聚能的离子团光束从数百米外的地方击中了劫的左边大腿，穿透了被强化纤维覆盖的机甲，在那里留下了一个与方才那个倒霉黑客脑袋上相似的空洞。劫踉跄的退几步，巨大的冲击险些把他创口往下的腿给炸飞，所幸他的武装战甲是质量上乘的高密度强合金，而不是简单的人造橡胶纤维，这让他勉强保持了部分的腿部肌肉和没有被直接去离子化的部分的知觉。

劫迅速的释放出固态烟，把他的身影隐藏在黑雾之中，一时间失去了踪影。

烬扣下了扳机，精准的预测帮助他在模糊的视野里依然成功的击飞了劫的一条手臂。这次的着弹点是劫左边肩膀的球形关节，杀伤力之大甚至摧毁了他左后背挂着的脉冲旋转模块，强烈的能量波还冲散了那些黑雾，让已经摇摇欲坠的增强体重新暴露在他的视野之下。

他意在要将眼前的出厂自PROJECT的改造佣兵削成人棍。藕断丝连的残肢不能留在对方的躯干之上，他认为非常影响整体的美感。

现在烬已经把红色激光瞄准器的光点放到了他的第三个目标上：右手，然后再是右腿。如果劫因为站不稳从楼上跌落下去，他可能无法捕捉到他的身影。

劫意识到了对方的意图。不知烬出于什么考量，比起直接一枪毙命，他更想要把自己的四肢先击毁。这很符合他一贯的作风，这种被人玩弄在鼓掌之间的感觉

现在的地形对他而言没有任何优势，他站在高楼上往前走会变成金克丝的靶子，往后退就会被烬卸掉剩下的手臂和大腿。

可他没有时间分析哪一个才是最优解。烬的第三发子弹已经出膛，这次劫侥幸的通过剩下的一条腿里储存的电力挣扎着避开了弹道轨迹，只是离子冲击波依旧擦过了他的右手，从而烧掉了他大半个掌心。

至少现在镶在他前臂的高频能量战刃还保持着基本的形状——劫乐观的想道。

他还能感受到疼痛。尽管没有因失血过多，供氧不足的虚弱感，他的身体然犹如瘫痪般无法正确的执行大脑给出的指令。他的体内有什么隐藏的东西被造成身上大面积损伤的离子团光束给激活了，正在从深处开始腐蚀他的数据块和模组。

为了保证能对周围环境变化迅速做出反应，劫力求PROJECT为他制造的仿生肢体也能给他带来同样的神经反馈。现在他就觉得有上亿只纳米大小的蚂蚁在他全身上下的光纤里面爬行，肆意的啃咬着开始漏电的芯片线路。即使如此，痛觉依旧像兴奋剂一样维持着大脑的清醒，让劫清晰的认知到，仅存的这把武器和他现在的身体状况并不足以让他游刃有余的去追杀一个百米之外的鹰眼狙击手……

——和一个暴走的人形加农炮。

高楼上的微型战争发出的小动静吸引了金克丝的注意。她看见了劫头盔上的倒三角标志，兴奋的朝劫所在的方向招了招手：“哦、哇哦，嗨！你就是玫瑰小姐说的……新鲜奶酪吧？就是，扔出去，能招来一只有着山猫毛领子的大老鼠的那个，奶酪！？”

“徽章编号20131010，前自由人，现PROJECT所属的……啧，神经病一个。”劫哼了一声。

“啊啊啊，你认识我！金克丝是真的非常有名呢！“金克丝用一只手捧起了她泛红的脸颊。如果能对她手上的凶器视而不见的话，她现在就与上城区朋克酒吧里汇聚的普通青春期叛逆女孩儿没什么两样。

她忸怩做作的扭了一会儿腰，然后突然想起什么似的开始手脚并用的对劫打着讯号：”对了对了，你可千万不要动哦，我现在就把你稍——微的加工一下，毕竟没有老鼠的嘴巴大的可以一口吃下你呢！“

劫沉默着。从她的这段疯疯癫癫的语音来判断，卡特琳娜是真的想他死在这里。一开始要当诱饵的，恐怕是他本人而不是金克丝。

PROJECT可以容忍两面派或者墙头草，却容不下失败者。这点劫其实再清楚不过，因为他以前就是负责处理这些事情的不二人选。

他看见了对方遮光镜下的眼睛，如Program的人工智能机器人一样无机质的闪着绿色荧光。

是病毒。而她已经被感染了，他也是。

劫抬起自己仅存的半个右手手掌，创口处不知什么时候开始闪烁着青色的火花，这些小小的火焰正在慢慢的往中心部分烧去。他试图凝聚出他最后的光刃，亦不出所料的失败了。

慎所指的危险品，大意就是它也许不会爆炸，但它会在关键的时候掉链子。

劫自嘲的看着自己黯淡的前臂凹槽。他想Program确实做出了一个恰当的选择：这场不计后果的盛大狂欢，目击者不是死人就是疯子。

“啊。啊。这该如何是好呢？”烬的全息面具上红色光波变幻出诡异的形状。这是他表达遗憾的一种方式，因为他知道金克丝不会让对方留下完整的尸体供他在她新建的坟场里拾遗。

他要抓准机会多开几枪，把尽可能多的部件炸得远远的，这样他兴许还能从里面挖掘出一些有价值的东西。

最后一发子弹的归属应该是劫的心脏。烬在瞄准镜里寻找着机会。他看到粉头发的女孩儿做出了和他相似的动作，抬起她手里的火箭炮，一边喃喃自语，一边耐心的调整着射击的方向。

劫抬起头，被锈蚀的头盔上出现了很多细小的虫洞，雨水从那些狭小的缝隙中滴落，打在了他布满被逆行电流撕开一道道皲裂痕迹的脸上。他好像从来没有如此狼狈过，即使与数名增强体战士鏖战都不曾如是。

追求力量这件事情本身没有对错，讽刺的是就连这样一个简单到极致的愿望都会被背叛。这样的结局对于一个偏执的战士来讲算是意料之外又在情理之中。

如果没有碰到慎，劫可能在发现自己被PROJECT抛弃的前一刻还在作为一个便利的工具而被他人使用。不过哪又如何？他即使知道真相也不能改变什么。机械手臂依然不翼而飞，他的存在很快也将会像一个被彻底删除的程序一样被PROJECT和Program联手抹消。

他没什么好牵挂的，也没什么会牵挂他。

天空被密集的云层遮盖，里面涌动着蓝色的电光。听说人倒霉起来，出门都会被雷劈。现在劫站在高处，浑身上下被外泄的正负电荷包围，完全就是一个天然的避雷针。

这是一场发生在病毒，离子团，火箭炮和闪电之间的竞速比赛。它们都知道这个PROJECT战士的陨落是必然，只不过是致命一击归属的问题仍待考究。红绿蓝三种原色的光在顷刻间汇聚到一点，迸发出连做工最为上乘的遮光镜都无法抵御的炙热光线，灼烧着所有想要目击这一切发生的的眼球，让它们背后的视网膜上印出一片焦黑。

巨大的轰鸣声过后，高台一角已经完全被炸毁，滚滚狼烟经久不散，碳纤维碎屑四散在残垣断瓦之中。

雨声好像变得更大了。滂沱的大雨干扰了烬的观察。不过他本来就打算在尘埃落定的时候去现场晃一圈。因为金克丝的缘故，他能预料到今天将会是一个大丰收的日子。

烬哼着小调，在密集的雨帘中行走着。用于遮掩接引市场永不见天日的秘密的支巷和圈棚屋已经不复存在，他倒也无法找到一个可以躲避这倾盆大雨的安息之所。

人类有灵魂，机械可没有。至于改造人……他没有研究过。答案藏在猫箱里，烬意欲一探究竟。

幸运的他无需完全走进那栋依然冒着黑烟的大楼，就已经不远处的地上发现了一只破损的机械手臂。

他弯下腰将它拾起，用全息面甲上的红外扫描器简单的检查了一下他其中一个战利品。

出乎烬意料之外的，他手中的只是一截随处可见的、批量型生产的钛合金人偶毫无利用价值的残肢。

剧本被篡改了。还是以他最讨厌的形式。

烬惋惜的对着空气叹了一口气。这个小小的插曲应该不足以毁掉他的好心情，也许。

一道荧蓝色的光盾正守护着高楼上的掩体背后的一小块方圆之地。雨滴在触碰到那层几近透明的屏障之后，就像是凭空消失了一般不见了踪影。

“来的可真是时候。金克丝的火箭弹里面的复合弹头比想象中还要棘手。”劫靠着他背后的砖墙。顶楼的天台早就不复存在，普通的钢筋混凝土根本无法抵挡方才爆炸产生的溅射物、流弹和震荡波，但它们无法冲破慎支起的光盾，所有冲击打在上面，听起来不过像是稍微饱满些的雨珠拍到玻璃窗上发出的声音。

“你的把戏几乎骗过了我。”慎罕见的有些愠怒，“如果我没有在你的模组上装跟踪仪的话，这个护盾可能会落到外面的假身上面。你本人依然会因为被毁了一条腿无法及时撤离爆炸中心被就地蒸发。”

劫不认为刚才情况有慎说的那么千钧一发。他只是被烬打中了一次，就已经成功的用固态烟制造的假象退回到了掩体背后。当时困扰他的只是Program病毒的侵蚀让他的行动有些迟缓罢了。

更何况劫从一开始就相信对方会在恰当的时机出现：慎说过要保证他的安全，他还专门把这句话用音频记录器录了下来。

“我觉得我把这件事情处理的很完美：现在所有人都认为徽章编号20121113的PROJECT反间谍队队长已经在这次意外中身亡。”劫不光没有丝毫歉意，语气里反而带着一种邀功般的自豪，“这样总不会引起你之前啰嗦了一大堆的麻烦事了吧？”

“确实。”慎揉了揉他的眉心。他觉得他好像根本没有出来的必要，只是传送阵在劫吃到第一发离子光束的时候就已经启动，而他不能原地取消仪式，只能硬着头皮落到了已经退居二线的劫的身边。

没有切实的帮上劫的忙，让慎感到些许失落。他尽可能的不让负面的情绪影响自己或者被劫发现，于是背过身，开始检查光学迷彩屏障的运作是否正常。

慎同时还在进行深刻的自我反省。刚才他在意识到这个时空有可能真的会按照正常的轨迹运行，让劫在这个时刻死去的一瞬间便失去了理智，以至于忘记了如果他在众目睽睽之下为劫挡下多方攻势，必然会引发蝴蝶效应，导致空间崩坏的事实。

所幸劫成功的利用固态烟和拟态人偶规避了这一切的发生。他有更多铤而走险和承担风险的勇气，这才让事情以超乎慎设想的那般顺利，并走向一个几乎让所有人满意的结局。

此次行动将会是他第一次成功的干涉。他们难得的达成了统一，站到了一起。慎认为自己应该表现得更高兴些，并对劫的配合表示感谢。

另一方面，劫似乎已经对慎的沉默寡言习以为常。反正他是能和自己的固态烟聊天度日的人，他

“虽然很不甘心，但是这一枪我大概是没机会还回去了。”劫咬牙切齿的说道，“我理解你并不想在这里再与‘卡达·烬’扯上任何关系的心情。因为我也不，一点都不……”

听到劫精神十足的抱怨声，慎悄悄的松了一口气。他们现在表现得就像普通的，劫后余生的幸存者，气氛逐渐变得轻松了起来。

劫忽然开始剧烈的咳嗽了起来，像个卡壳的鼓风机一样发出许多嘈杂的声音。

慎迅速的回到劫的身边，检查起他的状态。他发现劫腿上的洞看上去就比刚才的要大了。

即使劫只吃到了对方发射的第一发离子团，但他的左腿依旧受了重伤，以至于他现在无法维持直立的站姿。而他体内的Program病毒是出于激活的状态，如果不及时摘除相关程序，劫身上的机械化部分恐怕很快就会被分解成自由金属分子。

“我、我现在好像觉得有点冷……中央处理器负责散热聚能的部分可能已经被黑了。”劫嘟囔着。慎闻言，迅速的握住了对方垂在胸前的手。他的机甲摸起来像是被冻过一般，完全没有模拟出人类应有的正常体温。

慎的目光紧紧的盯着劫脱去了头盔的苍白面庞。他一时竟有些手足无措。

“这该死的病毒……Program、卡达·烬……”劫奄奄一息的样子看上去随时都可能因为动能不足而陷入当机状态。他身上的指示灯闪着微弱的红光，每一次闪烁的间隔时间都在缓慢的增长。

“你先别说话，我现在马上带你回去。你还有力气往我这边靠一下吗？我可以把你扶起来。”

“亲一口就好了。” 劫艰难的撑起了自己的身体。他用余光瞟见慎垂下的蓝色眼睛里倒映着自己孱弱的摊在墙边的模样，忽然觉得有点好笑。

“你说什么？” 因为还在紧张的关注着对方腿上的创伤，慎的注意力全放在对方暴露在空气中的驱动器的涡轮残片和被烧毁的线路上面跃动着细小的绿色光点上。他没太听清楚劫刚才说了什么，下意识的的反问了回去。

劫半眯着眼睛，虚弱的说道： “我说……你亲我一口就好了……或者就算没好，我也不会留遗憾了。”

“好。”慎没有丝毫犹豫。此时此刻他愿意为劫做任何的事情。

他打开了他的面甲，蹲下身子，小心翼翼的捧起劫因为无力而垂到一边的脸庞，往他的唇上印了一个浅浅的吻。

当他想要退回去继续检查劫的伤口时，却被对方一把揪住了颈部外圈的红色围领，又重新被带到了劫的身边。他的力气太大，动作太急，还让两个人的牙齿磕到了一起，让慎因为疼痛倒吸了一口凉气。

又是一个骗局。

慎有些恼火。一个不知道怎么评判是不是老但还挺弱病残的伤号凭什么还想在这种局面占尽优势？

他不甘示弱的加重了捧着对方脸颊的力道，想要主动加深这个吻，却正中劫的下怀，反被回勾住后颈，整个人被动的贴到了劫的胸前。现在劫觉得对方胸甲太大也是个不方便的地方了。他需要调整角度才能更用力的咬住对方的嘴唇。

慎以为接吻只是单纯的触碰嘴唇，但劫并不是这么想的。他用牙咬住慎的舌头，又咬又舔又吸的将它彻底的蹂躏成一块毫无抵抗力的软肉，继而用自己灵巧的舌头搜刮他柔软的口腔内壁，掠过齿龈，细细品味对方的唇齿示弱般的颤抖，最后又回去围着慎因为酥麻而无力的舌尖打转。

这是他输的最快的一场战斗。慎不甘的想道。他现在再也不能充当一个单纯的过客了，劫终于把他扯回到了由孽缘构成的无限循环之中。但这并非不是他所期待的事情。在他选择停留在这里的时候，他就决定了要亲手策划这一切的发生。

因此慎没有主动推开劫的理由，这样会让他输的更加彻底。他明明从不参与毫无胜算的战争，现在却被一个绵长的吻逼得快窒息，大脑被这些紊乱的神经刺激搅的晕乎乎的。

慎的意志力无法集中，这让他之前张起的，为劫遮风挡雨的光屏都变得不太稳定，边缘凝聚的形状开始泛出不规则的荧蓝光波。绵延细雨随即穿过蓝色的屏障，滴答到了两人重合在一起的脸庞，顺着鼻尖和交叠的嘴唇沾染到炽热的体温，再无声的从线条流畅的下颌划落。

直到雨水把两个人又重新淋了个透彻，劫才大笑着松开了慎。他抹了一把脸上的水珠，示意对方往他们身边看，又在慎有些迷茫的想要转头时，伸手擒住了他的下巴。

“你并没那么擅长隐藏你那点心思。”劫用指腹按住慎泛红的唇角。对法身体的反应永远要比谎言，或者根本没打算说出来的真话靠谱的多。“我来讨我的酬劳了。我现在不太想把它称为一场交易，然而你愿意自欺欺人我也不在乎。”

慎沉默的拍掉了劫的手。他站起身，重新召唤出一片耀眼的蓝色光阵，只是这次光不再是从半空中凝结成型，而是从他们的脚下往上腾起。

劫知道那是慎的惯用技法：每次当慎判定他会陷入无话可说的窘境之时，都习惯性的会选择躲回属于自己的时空。这一次他终于记得带上了劫。

他们周遭的一切都开始变得模糊不清，时空在扭曲，时间在飞逝。

终年不停的雨雾和被雾霾遮掩的灰色天空终于消失在了宇宙的另一边。现在劫抬头就能望见极夜的星海璀璨，天际边界泛着晨曦的微光，一点一点的照亮着面前崭新的未来之都。

欣赏完新都的天然景色之后，劫打量着又默默蹲回到自己身边的慎，开始猜他在带他回来之后说的第一句话将会是什么。不过考虑到他如此不善言辞，大概是不会懂这种所谓的仪式感，所以劫本身也没抱什么期待。

他耐心的等了一会儿，结果没有等来一句欢迎来到我的世界，反而等来了另一个被一瞬即逝的流星见证了的深吻。

慎拙劣的模仿毫无技术可言，但劫并不在乎。

他得到了一个新的归属和一个新的开始。好像也不该再期待对方能够那么快的学以致用，毕竟这样会让他少了很多在未来漫长岁月里的乐趣。

一点没来得及加进去的附加设定：

-关于未来军团  
劫：为什么军阀头子要亲自奔走不同宇宙去找人，这种事情让小弟做不就行了吗  
慎：不让小弟做的原因是因为没有小弟啊  
劫：你选人的要求是不是太严格了，（沉思）所有人都按我的标准收的话，确实很难，那只有“我”本人才能合格了  
慎：有道理。虽然说这不是本意，但好像这样也不错（指组建影流之主の军团）  
劫：？？那可不行，现在开始你想想就可以了……或者别想了（需要保证自己和“自己”不被绿）

-关于急刹车  
慎：车是必然没有开的，因为你体内还有病毒  
劫：又不通过接触传染  
慎：先把病毒去了吧，我主要是担心你因为重要部分被分解了硬不起来  
劫：？不是让你亲自感受一下那部分是不是原装的吗？


End file.
